La conversación más incomoda de su vida
by Yaikaya
Summary: Luffy tiene algunas dudas propias de un chico de su edad. ¿Y quién mejor que el cocinero del barco para responderlas?


Sanji encendió un cigarrillo. Soltó un bostezo antes de dar la primera calada. Se había quedado de guardia la noche anterior, pero aquella noche se había ofrecido a cambiarle el turno a Nami y se arrepentía un poco, porque estaba muerto de sueño. En fin, se recostó en el puesto de vigilancia y se tapo un poco más con la manta.

-¿Sanji?

El cocinero se incorporó un poco y miró a quién le había llamado. Luffy subió al puesto de vigía y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa, Luffy? ¿No puedes dormir?

-No es eso. Es que… no sé como decírtelo –el capitán parecía muy inseguro, algo raro en él –, llevó tiempo queriendo hacerte una pregunta.

-¿Una pregunta?

-Sí, bueno… –Luffy agachó la mirada –No sé con quién más puedo hablar.

-Venga, hombre, no te cortes –dijo el Sanji dándole una nueva calada al cigarro y echando el humo –que estamos entre nakamas y hay confianza.

Luffy sonrió ampliamente.

-Vamos a ver. ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

-Sobre sexo.

Sanji se quedó petrificado con el cigarrillo a medio camino de la boca. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

¿Había oído bien? ¿Luffy quería hablar de sexo con él? ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué había hecho él para merecerse aquello?

Al ver que no reaccionaba, Luffy comenzó a pincharle con un dedo.

-¿Estás bien?

-S-s-si –murmuró Sanji.

"_Vamos a ver, Sanji, mantén la calma" _pensó para sí mismo "_Si, es muy desconcertante que de repente Luffy quiera hablar de sexo, pero es normal. Con lo criajo que es seguro que nadie se ha sentado con él a explicárselo. Si es un inocentón, seguro que solo quiere que alguien le explique de donde vienen los bebes"_

-Ejem –dijo Sanji –. Vamos a ver ¿quieres que te hable de sexo?

-¡Si!

-Bien, eh, pues… cuando el hombre pone una semillita en la mujer, esta semillita va creciendo…

-¡No, no! No me has entendido. Yo ya sé cómo se hacen los bebes. Quiero que me expliques lo que viene justo antes.

Sanji notó que se atragantaba. El cigarrillo se le calló de las manos del tembleque que le entro.

-Esto… Luffy, ¿seguro que no prefieres hablar de esto con otro? Con Zoro, por ejemplo, si se os ve muy unidos.

-Pero con Zoro no puedo hablar de estas cosas. Él no se entera de nada. Pero como tú siempre dices que eres un conquistador y que has estado con un montón de mujeres, tienes que sabes un montón sobre sexo.

"_Tiene razón, joder. Que yo soy un hombre hecho y derecho, no una monjita de clausura y no puedo perder la calma porque un crio quiera preguntarme sobre sexo. Apuesto a que lo único que necesita es que alguien tenga con él una charla de hombre a hombre. Está bien, no es agradable ni es bonito, pero me toca hacer de padre"_

-De acuerdo. Te diré todo lo que quieras saber.

-¡Bieeeeeeeen! ¡Gracias Sanji! –exclamó Luffy abrazándole como agradecimiento.

-¡Quita de encima! –protestó Sanji tratando de apartarlo de una patada. Cuando al fin lo consiguió, empezó su charla –Ejem, empezando por lo básico, todo empieza cuando el hombre mete su flor en el interior de la mujer…

-¿Una flor? Yo no sabía nada de una flor. Pensaba que eso venia antes, cuando había que conquistar a la chica.

-No, Luffy, es una metáfora –al ver que el chico de goma no daba muestras de entenderle, decidió probar otra vez –. Ya sabes… el pequeño soldadito, el vecino de abajo, el mango de la espada, la tercera pata del trípode, el amiguito… joder, Luffy, eso que los hombres tenemos colgando.

-¡Ah! Tú te refieres al pene. ¡Pues llámalo por su nombre!

-Eh… sí, claro –dijo Sanji, entre sorprendido y aliviado de no tener que buscar más sinónimos –¿Por dónde iba? El hombre mete su pene en la vagina de la mujer y después…

-Pero yo eso ya lo sé. El hombre y la mujer se desnudan, él introduce su pene en la vagina de ella, mete saca, mete saca, ambos se corren y se termina. Pero yo tengo otras dudas. Por ejemplo, ¿cuánto duran los preliminares?

Sanji le observaba con los ojos como platos. No se consideraba una persona escandalizable, pero estaba más escandalizado que en toda su vida. _"Dios, ¿por qué yo? ¿Estos es un castigo por tantos pensamientos impuros?"_

-Ehm… bueno, Luffy, eso depende de cada persona. ¿Y por qué no te vas a dormir, que ya es muy tarde?

-Pero es que aun no he acabado. También quería preguntarte sobre las posturas. Leí un libro sobre eso, traía imágenes, pero no te lo explicaba muy bien. ¿Cuál es tu postura favorita para tener sexo?

-¡Luffy! –exclamó Sanji, rojo como un tomate. Pensaba que podría mantener una charla con el capitán sobre sexo sin perder la compostura, pero no pensaba que las cosas se le irían de las manos de aquella manera. "_Si sigue así me arrojo al mar. Prefiero hacer frente a los monstruos marinos" _–No me siento cómodo hablando de _eso_ contigo. Aun eres muy joven, debes esperar a crecer y encontrar a la chica adecuada. Y usar condón, muy importante.

-Vale, vale.

Sanji suspiró aliviado. Por fin, por fin, por fin se acababa aquella horrible conversación.

-Pero aun tengo algunas preguntas –continuó Luffy –¿Qué pasa con los gays? Porque yo sé como lo hacen, uno mete su pene en el culo del otro y partir de ahí ya continúan, pero no lo tengo del todo claro. ¿Cómo lo hacen para que al chico al que empalan no le duela? ¿Y si lo hacen dos hombres sigue siendo necesario usar protección?

"_¡Monstruos marinos, venid a por mí!"_

-Pu-pu-pues no lo sé. No sé qué te habrán dicho por ahí, pero yo de ese tema no sé nada. Mira, eso sí que deberías preguntárselo a Zoro, que tiene más pinta de estar enterado –dijo Sanji intentando alejarse lo más posible de Luffy.

-¡Espera! ¿Y si tienen sexo dos chicas? Porque eso sin que no lo entiendo, ¿cómo lo hacen si las dos tiene vagina, pero ninguna tiene pene?

-¡Lu-Luffy!

-¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacéis los dos aquí? –preguntó Usopp, subiendo a donde estaban ellos.

-¡Anda, Usopp! ¿Y tú qué haces? –preguntó el capitán.

-Pues he venido para relevar a Sanji, que ya ha acabado su turno.

-¡SÍ! –exclamó Sanji, lanzándose sobre Usopp y abrazándole –¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, eres el mejor! ¡Mañana tienes doble ración en el desayuno! –a continuación bajo del puesto de vigilancia en tiempo record, temiendo que Luffy pudiera hacerle otra pregunta, y dejando tras de sí solo una nube de polvo.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué le pasa a ese? –preguntó Usopp sin entender nada.

-Jo, no lo sé. Si yo solo le he hecho una pregunta…

* * *

><p><em>Ala, y ahora Sanji traumatizado para siempre XD. La idea para esta historia se me ocurrió al leer algunos fanfics en los que ponían a Luffy como un inocentón tremendo que no se entera de lo que es el sexo ni aunque sus nakamas se pongan a hacerlo delante de él. Vamos a ver: que una cosa es que sea tonto y otra idiota. Que el chico tiene ya una edad y un mínimo de conocimientos sobre el tema sí que tendrá. Que Luffy más que ser tonto, yo creo que se lo hace.<em>

_Esto también es una forma de demostrar que no hay que fiarse de las apariencias y que la gente que parece más inocentona luego nos acaba sorprendiendo. Por ejemplo yo, que los que me ven piensan que soy inocente y pura (infelices)._

_Dejad reviews o Luffy aparecerá en vuestra casa para preguntaros todas las dudas que no le respondió Sanji y tendréis que hacer frente a las consecuencias (Advertidos estáis)._


End file.
